Jasper Stark
by AfricaByToto
Summary: Peter's world turns upside down when he finds a tape of Mary and Richard Parker telling him he's the missing son of Tony Stark. To add onto his misery, he finds out only a few minutes later that he's been accepted for a Stark Internship. How will he deal with being Jasper Stark and Peter Parker at the same time? Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T but the worst is language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, here's another fic. I was kind of inspired after reading one about Peter finding out he's Tony's biological son, and I thought I'd add my own little twist to it- that Peter went missing as a kid!**

 **So I'm kind of excited for this fic cuz I like the idea a lot. Sorry if I don't update regularly. I'm pretty busy with school and my other fics are taking up some time since I already promised a fixed update period of every week.**

 **Ummmm so yeah! Enjoy, I guess.**

 **Oh, also! I posted my fic "Peter Parker's Fantastic Field Trip" on AO3, but it says it's posted by an anonymous user (me) for some reason so o.O**

 **Here u go!**

 **For those of you who have already read this fic, I edited it a little bit after a few people asked why Peter wouldn't want to be Stark's kid.**

 **So I guess I just kind of thought about it in my head but never put it down on paper. I wanted for Peter to feel torn- he's just been told (by his dead birth parents, no less) that his dad is actually Tony Stark and he's his missing son, Jasper Stark. He just needs time to think about it and process this, a fact which I don't think I communicated well in the story. So I basically only edited the conversation between him and May about what he's going to do and how he feels after watching the video.**

 **Peter thinks he might eventually tell Mr. Stark, but do keep in mind that he's grown up idolizing this guy, and he doesn't know if Mr. Stark wants him back or how everyone will react.**

 **Thanks! Enjoy.**

Peter rummaged through the old box of his mother's things that he had found in the attic, TV playing in the background.

"... And today, the world mourns the thirteenth anniversary of young Jasper Stark's disappearance. The heir of Stark Industries and son to billionaire Tony Stark and CEO Pepper Potts was last seen by his parents as a two year old, abducted from his home in a terrorist attack in 2005.

No trace of Jasper Stark has been found since, although police remind you to call authorities if you see or hear anything that you think could help solve the case. Last night, authorities released a sketch of what Jasper Stark would look like today. Here we have the picture right now, and as you can see…"

Peter glanced up at the TV, startling at the striking similarity between himself and the photograph on screen. Shrugging and dismissing the thought, he went back to looking through the heirlooms.

His hand hit a hard rectangular container, and he jerked it back, sucking in air through his teeth. Reaching in a hand, he fished out an old cassette-type thing (reels, tape and all), and inspected it. Scribbled on hurriedly in sloppy letters were the words

' _For Peter, Love Mary and Richard'_

He frowned and looked around for a place to put the tape in. Spotting a cassette player on the TV, he inserted it carefully.

An old camera's shaky film came onto the screen, and Peter pursed his lips in anticipation.

 _The video shows a wooden floor, then suddenly flips around to show the faces of Peter's parents._

" _Hey, sweetie," says Mary. "Ah… I'm sure you're probably wondering what this is- assuming you're older, of course." She paused to clear her throat. "So… We need to tell you something really important. And it may be a shock to you, but we need for you to say calm." Richard takes over._

" _Here's the thing; we aren't your real parents. In fact, we had never met you before until you were two years old. See, we found you on a recon mission- because we're spies. We work for S.H.I.E.L.D., which stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. And… One day we found you in a H.Y.D.R.A. base, and took you home in secret." He glanced towards Mary, and she continued for him._

 __" _We ran your DNA, and it turned out that you already had a match in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s system. Heck, you had a match in every system. Because, uh… You're Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' kid. You're Jasper Stark."_

Peter felt his stomach drop, and he paused the video as fast as he could.

There was no way he was Jasper Stark. Everyone knew who Jasper Stark was- hell, Peter was just watching Jasper's- _no_ , he corrected himself. _His own_ missing report on TV.

Did May know? Probably. May knew everything about everyone, especially her nephew.

Suddenly a _thud_ sounded, and his aunt's voice rang out.

"Hey, Peter? Come help me with these groceries?" Peter pushed himself up reluctantly and trudged over to May, cassette in hand.

"Aunt May?" He asked hesitantly. She turned, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, hon?" Her gaze locked onto the box in Peter's hand and the grin turned into a grimace. "Oh dear. I knew you'd find that one day, but I suppose I never prepared myself for it. Ah… Have you watched it yet?" All Peter could do was nod his head weakly and she winced sympathetically. "Then you know. I'm so sorry. I should've told you earlier, but-"

Peter found a voice and cleared his throat to interrupt. "It's alright, Aunt May. I get it." At the dubious look on her face, he tacked on "Really!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Um, I don't know. I just… If anybody found out, it would change my whole life, you know? I just need some time to figure it out." He paused, still taking it in. "Maybe I'll tell him, but… I only just found out that I'm the missing son of _Tony Stark_." May nodded sympathetically.

"What about the internship?" She asked, and Peter groaned.

Earlier that year, Peter had applied for a prestigious internship directly under Tony Stark. He had submitted a video explaining why he wanted to have the position, and turned in designs for a project he had started that year.

Now all he could do was pray that he didn't get the job. It would only complicate things more. He had just been told that his dead birth parents weren't actually his birth parents at all. Peter just needed time to think about it. May could sense his obvious distress and clicked her tongue.

"Mail came today. We could check," offered May, and Peter smiled (or tried to smile; It was more of a grimace). Taking out a bundle of envelopes, May began checking the addresses.

A few moments later, her face turned to one of pity.

"There's only one for you here. From, ah, Stark Industries." Just his luck.

He tore open the letter and sank into the chair nearest him.

"Accepted. Out of hundreds of thousands of applicants, the _one_ person who got it was the one who didn't want the job." He sighed. "Think it's too late to retract my application?" May sighed and shook her head.

"Have fun with it. You don't need to ever tell anyone- especially him." Peter sighed.

"Looks like my first day is next week. Can't wait for my first day," He groaned.

"Look on the bright side. You work for Tony Stark!" Exclaimed May.

"Yeah, but look on the downside. I work for Tony Stark."

Peter was going to be dreading the first day all week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! So, this second chapter actually used to be a part of the last one, but I split it in half because I figured**

 **Suspense, and**

 **It flows nicer that way. Plus I have more time to come up with ideas and edit and such.**

 **So, uhhhh yeah! Enjoy. I love taking suggestions from readers and putting them into my story so seriously, if you have any idea of what you want to happen or how you want this to end, I'm all ears! I'm actually not totally sure how I should make this story- do you guys want it to be kinda short (like 10 chapters) or long and drawn out (so like 20 chapters)? Warning, with the second one it'll probably be angsty and Tony won't find out about Peter being Jasper Stark/Spider-Man for a long time or even at all but, uh….**

 **Also, I realized I completely changed the tone in this chapter about halfway through writing it but what can I say? I love myself a happy Peter Parker, so I made him be excited (if not** **a little** **really nervous).**

 **Love y'all! Enjoy chapter two.**

 **Also, I updated the last chapter to work in why Peter is so upset about having Mr. Stark as his real dad, since a few people asked about it. I explained my vision and some other important stuff, so go read if you want clarifications!**

"I promise I'm supposed to be here, could you just check the system?" Peter had been pleading with the receptionist at Stark Industries for over ten minutes, and he was supposed to be in conference room 1B in five.

The woman looked him up and down.

"No can do, kid. Look, I'm sure you're plenty smart enough to be an intern for him or whatever, but the application was for college kids only." Peter sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Ma'am, I swear I got the acceptance letter in the mail and everything. I just forgot to bring it and I'm supposed to be up there in five minutes. Seriously, can you _please_ just run my name through the system?" The receptionist let out a deep sigh and relented.

"Alright, kid, but let me just warn you. I've got to be harsh on anyone who comes in here because crazy people try to get to Mr. Stark all the time and I've got to deal with them. I'm only checking for you because… I dunno, actually. Guess you just got a trustworthy face," she said. "Peter Parker, you said?" Peter nodded.

"P, e, t, e-" he began, but she stopped him by holding up a hand.

"I know how to spell, Mr. Parker."

"Oh. Uh, my bad," he replied, opting to stay silent until the receptionist had finished looking him up. The woman frowned at something on her screen (which Peter really wished he could see right now) before looking up at him with an apologetic, albeit confused, expression on her face.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Parker. It seems that I was wrong about you. Let me print out your pass, and I'll notify Mr. Stark of why you'll be late." Peter let out a sigh of relief at the woman's statement.

"It's alright, miss, really. I get it, heh. I would be skeptical too if a teenager walked in saying they worked at Stark Industries." And really, Peter did get it. This woman must have a hard job, having to deal with everyone who came in here claiming to be an employee. Could Peter do that? Nope.

He suddenly focused into his surroundings when the woman gave him a smile and handed him a pass with purple on it, featuring the words

 _Peter Parker, Level 3 - Intern_

"There are ten levels," The receptionist explained. "The higher the level, the higher your clearance. You have the same badge as any beginning intern, save your name." Peter nodded, exhilarated, before the woman raised a single eyebrow. "You're just going to stand there? You'll be even more late than you have to be if you don't go now." Peter jolted up, breaking into a sprint.

"Sorry, ma'am!" He called out to the woman at the desk as he disappeared around the corner. He left her chuckling and shaking her head.

"There's just something about that kid," she murmured to herself before turning back to her computer.

As soon as Peter had stepped into the huge building, he had started to get excited about his new job. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, right?

Nobody had to know that he was Jasper Stark.

And then there had been that whole thing with the lady at the front desk. She seemed like a genuinely nice person, if not a little stressed out. But, hey. Who wasn't a little stressed out nowadays?

But now, as Peter was dashing through the halls in a one horse open sleigh, his nervousness came back again.

What if they didn't like him? Or they fired him on the spot for being late? What if someone recognised him as Jasper Stark? He was in _Stark Tower_ , after all.

Oh, God. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe he should just turn around now and get out while he still could-

All of a sudden, Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a loud _smack_ and a collision. _Nice going, Parker. Why don't you just staple a sign to you forehead saying "I'M TOO CLUMSY TO WORK HERE! FIRE ME" in big letters, huh?_

"Oh. My. God. I am _so sorry_ , I wasn't looking at where I was going and I ran right into you, oh my _God_ I'm going to die of embarrassment." Peter stopped to look up at the poor unfortunate soul who had to meet him this (just terrible) morning.

And promptly froze when he actually _saw_ the poor unfortunate soul who had to meet him this morning (which was steadily getting much worse).

It was Natasha. _Fucking_. _Romanov_. Ever had one of those day where you're just like "kill me now"? Yeah, this was one of those days. Except Natasha _fucking Romanov_ would probably happily oblige.

Realizing he had just been staring up at her in utter horror for, like, two minutes, he quickly tried to fix the situation.

"I mean, uh... " _Ooh, good save, idiot._ "I'm so sorry! I'm just- I'm late, and- you're _The Black Widow_ \- like, _Natasha Romanov_ \- ohmygod this is so cool- wait no it's not I just ran into _Natasha Romanov I am such an idiot._ " Realizing he was rambling (as he did when he was nervous- a nasty habit that he could, unfortunately, just not break) he quickly just shut up. Natasha blinked at him and then opened her mouth to respond.

"Hey, it's alright. I don't mind. Did you say you were late? Where you going?" Peter couldn't believe that she was actually being _nice_ to him.

"Uh… Conference room 1B." She cracked a genuine smile.

"Hey, me too. Why don't I walk you?" _Great,_ Peter thought to himself. _I get to meet the actual Black Widow and I run into her at full speed. And then, just to top things off, she'll be with me when I get to meet my boss/father-who-doesn't-know-I'm-alive-_

 _because-he-thinks-I'm-dead-because-I-was-kidnapped-as-a-child for the first time. Huh. Lengthy title for Mr. Stark. Think I'll just stick with calling him boss._

"Sounds great," he lied.

They walked to Peter's doom the room in complete silence, Peter thankful that it was a short trip all the while. Finally they reached an enormous door that had a shiny silver plaque outside reading

 _Conference Room 1B_

Natasha gestured for him to enter the room before her, and he gulped before stepping in.


End file.
